Static random access memory (SRAM) is a kind of memory which uses bistable latching circuit for storing each bit. The term “static” random access memory is different from “dynamic” random access memory (DRAM) which must be periodically refreshed. SRAM exhibits data remanence, but it is still volatile in the conventional sense that data is eventually lost when the memory is not powered.
However, due to capability difference among transistors of SRAM, a writing operation of SRAM may fail. On the other hand, due to a bias generated among transistors of SRAM thereby making one of memory cells in SRAM flip, a reading operation of SRAM may fail.